puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the BalticSea
Pirates of the BalticSea is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The captain has changed and name has changed. The crew currently flies unther the name of Our Group and the flag of RiddleMakers. History * Pirates Of The BalticSea was founded on 25 December, 2005. * By June of 2007, Pirates Of The BalticSea had seen a complete change in leadership with Oleneestlane assuming the captaincy replacing Ahtos. The crew had also left the flag of Free Universe Federation in favor of sailing under the flag of Cannon For The Win. * 27/01/08 Our Group merged into Pirates Of The BalticSea , Darkwiesten becomes Captain, crew is again renamed to Our Group. Public Statement How can I improve my standings? Most piracy puzzles may be practiced by going on missions with the Navy. Some, such as B-Nav (aka battle brigands with the Navy), require higher Navy rank to be achieved in order to play them, so keep practicing! For Swordfighting and Rumble, try challenges against other pirates. A good place to go is the Dragon's Nest Dock, as there are always many people there who will accept. Crew Articles Pillaging Rules #Always listen to the Captain and Officers. Try to fulfill orders as you would like others to work for you, quickly and with no backtalk. #Please, no SHOUTING if you are not an Officer. #No SF, Rumble or TD, especially while at sea. #Don't be AFK (away) while on board, or risk immediate planking. #Please listen: NO means NO. Officer Rules #Please read the Officer Bulletin Board before setting sail. #Always restock after any pillage or trade mission. Keep in mind, while there are minimum stocking suggestions, try to leave the boat the same or better than you found it. #Don't leave the vessel abandoned at sea! To avoid this, try to make sure at least one other Officer is online PP, whether sailing with you or not, so someone can send a tell for help if you have to leave. If you know in advance that you have to leave (only in cases of extreme emergency) and you can't find another Officer, try to ask one of your hearties to baby-sit until you, or another Officer can return. Keep in mind, no one but Officers from this crew can control the boat's actions, so this is an avenue of final desperation! #Please treat all crew members and jobbers with respect, as that is how our crew will grow. Jobbers are where new crew mates come from. #Remember this is supposed to be FUN, so have a good time blowing them out of the water with our Cannons! Promotion Requirements These are merely guidelines, all promotions are at the consideration and discretion of the Captain and Senior Officers. We will approach you if we feel you are ready. While asking about your progress is encouraged, please don't constantly beg for promotions. *Cabin Person: Automatic with full membership. *Pirate: At least 1 broad, but may only gun when asked to do so. *Officer: Badge, Battle Navigation broad/distinguished, and decent ability at gunning. *Fleet Officer: Battle Navigation broad/distinguished, and decent ability in ALL piracy skills. It is preferred, but not required, if you also own your own boat. *Senior Officer: You must be trusted by the Captain and other Senior Officers! You must show a demonstrated ability in all piracy puzzles, especially Battle Navigation, also reflected by your standings. *Captain: Keep Dreaming! Arrgghhh!